


Elixir

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Javi sex pollen, Vaginal Sex, tumblr sex pollen bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Javier sex pollen bingo is here. Thank you @abuttoncalledsmalls for the beta, and @little-ms-fandom for the inspiration!WARNINGS: Shameless smut. Literally 8 pages of porn. Oral sex (m&f receiving), p in v sex, cockwarming if you squint, handjobs.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Elixir

Your ears still ring from the shots fired during the raid, the protective green DEA-issue vest weighing heavier than usual on your chest. As you struggle to get your breathing back to normal after one of the narcos had exploded cocaine all over you and Javier, Murphy secures the last man in cuffs and glances at you, nodding as he and the other officers lead the small band of criminals to the huge van.

You rub a hand over your face to swipe off some sweat. A few traces of cocaine still linger on your palm and you sneeze.

“Easy,” Javi murmurs.

You scowl. “Sorry. Didn’t realise I wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to sweat.”

He rolls his eyes behind his yellow aviators that he does  _ not _ need as it is night time. Douchebag. “I mean,” he says patiently, as if addressing a remedial child, “you won’t be any good to us if you get high on this stuff.”

Your temper rises, and with Javi you never seemed able to control it, even after a good six months working with him and Steve. “Because of the  _ two _ of us, I am the one with control issues, right?  _ I _ am the one who lets their base urges take control to get information?”

Javier turns away, cursing in Spanish, and you trek over to help Murphy secure the back door of the van. Javi always gets under your skin, whether you’re planning a raid or simply trying to wind down after a day of being forced to kiss the ass of some stuffed up politician or another.

“Don’t bait him,” Steve mutters as you shove the lock closed.

“I will, if he stops baiting me,” you reply, making your tone saccharine sweet. You look over your shoulder as Javi adopts his signature “hands on hips man to man” stance for talking to some of the other officers who are occupied tagging and logging the cocaine seized during the raid, loading it on to another van.

One of the med techs comes over from the ambulance (overkill in your opinion, but the brass wanted to be sure the people they’d invested in stayed alive) and frowns at the powder covering your neck and chest.

“What is this?”

You shrug. “Cocaine, I think. One of the narcos burst a bag to try and create a dust cloud to distract us. Almost worked.”

The tech takes a sample and stows it in a little plastic medical container. “Just to be safe, I’m going to check what it is.”

You barely contain an eye roll. The last thing you need is a nonsensical delay in medical because they think you’ve been exposed to a toxic substance. You want two things: a cold beer, and your bed. Well, and maybe some takeout.

“Better safe than sorry,” Murphy was saying, ushering Javi over to join you. 

The tech looks over at Javier and tuts, taking a sample from his flack vest as well, the green littered with white. “Won’t be a minute. I can do the toxicity test here.” 

Your partner glances at you and you share a look of exasperation.

“Is this necessary?” Javi asks, barely holding back the scorn dripping from his tone.

“Well fuck me, you two finally agree on something!” Murphy crows, voice dripping with sarcasm, as the van holding the criminals drives off.

“Fuck you,” Javi tosses over his shoulder, but his words don’t hold any real malice.

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that,” Steve mutters in reply. “I’m heading out. I’ll catch you guys tomorrow.”

“Fucking redtape bullshit,” Javier grouses to you as the tech mixes something in her van and waits for strips of testing paper to turn a colour, or not turn a colour. Who knew.

You slump down on the low brick wall outside the ramshackle house the team had raided, watching Javier tuck his Beretta into the small of his back. The reveal of that little triangle of golden skin under his button-down always makes something low in your belly twist.

If only he could be a  _ little _ less infuriating.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to leave soon.” You glance at your watch, suppressing a groan of utter frustration. The hand ticked near midnight, and you’d have to be back at DEA headquarters at eight for a debrief and to do the mountain of paperwork that a raid like this  _ always _ generated.

“Uh… you need to hear this,” the tech announces, holding out two little strips of testing paper. The ink had turned bright red on them.

Javier inspects the strips, glowering. “Is this where you tell us we have minutes to live?” he scoffs, hands on his hips again. You try, and fail, not to notice how good his ass looks in that worn denim.

The tech smiles, a glint in her eye. “Oh, you’ll live for much longer than that. It may just not be pleasant for the next, oh, twelve hours or so.”

You exchange a confused look with Javier.

“Explain,” you prompt.

The tech seems deeply amused. “The substance you were ambushed with is an intense aphrodisiac, mainly sold on the black market for, um, men who take advantage of illegal mail order brides. Street name is often Elixir, or Amorous. The affected person will ah, find their impulse control severely reduced - especially for you as you’ve been exposed to the uncut drug - when it comes to…. Pleasures of the flesh.”

You stare at her for a moment. “What?”

She sighs. “Both of you will want to fuck anything that moves. I recommend isolation for twelve hours.”

Silence threads between the three of you for a few long moments as the moon climbed higher into the blanket of the Colombian night sky.

Finally, Javi barks out a laugh. “Can’t we just… shower it off?”

“By all means try that, but last time I encountered this…. Particular substance, only giving in to the demands of my body relieved the terrible pain.”

“Pain?” You squeak out.

Javier elbows you, none too gently. “You’ve been shot in the leg, and you never made a noise that high. It’s only a sex aid, for fuck’s sake.”

The tech smiles to herself. “Do you live in the same building?”

“Yeah, all the DEA staff live there,” you say with a little shrug. “Why?”

“I’d advise you to isolate together. Easier that way to… take care of one another.”

You meet Javier’s glare, and scowl. “Oh, don’t worry buddy, I’m not looking forward to it either,” you snark, and turned towards your car, thanking the tech as you went.

Javier says something to the tech that you didn’t quite catch - probably propositioning her, knowing him and his sex fiend reputation. You don’t hear him follow you, but as you unlock your car, his hand comes down on the window, blocking you from pulling the door open.

“What the hell, Peña?”

“I’m coming home with you, remember?” He sounds about as thrilled as you are.

You sigh, heavily. “We can take our own cars.”

He folds his arms over his chest. Had he always looked so broad? Boy, you could use him like a mattress. “Tech says we might not have enough time, whatever  _ that _ fucking means.”

You groan, completely exasperated, starving and desperate for a beer. “She’s probably exaggerating. They have to cover themselves, after all.”

“Right,” Javier agrees. Your gaze drops to his mouth. How would that moustache feel when he kissed you? And how would it feel when he kissed you in places other than your mouth?

You shook the thoughts off. Sure, he was attractive, but  _ so fucking irritating _ that you’d never really entertained seeing him outside work.

“Let’s get in then,” you grump.

The drive to the DEA accommodation block takes around fifteen minutes. As the car rumbles, the engine makes your seat vibrate ever so slightly, and you notice a twinge between your legs. The vibrations are  _ very, very _ good. Without intending to, you spread your legs.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Javi look over. His hands are fisted on his thighs, and his lips are pressed into a firm line.

“You okay?” you ask. “I bet it’s all all psychosomatic crap, anyway.”

“Yeah,” he breathes. His voice has dropped half an octave, and he stares straight ahead, a muscle ticking in his jaw. “Yeah, probably.”

Had his voice always sounded  _ that _ erotic? The husky edges of each word seems, to you, like velvet stroking over your skin, and you shiver. “Stop it, Peña.”

His head jerks up. “Stop what?”

“Your voice. Stop making it so  _ fucking _ hot.”

You stop the car at a red light and watch him swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing.  _ Shit, _ you want to bite his neck. 

“I’m not doing anything,” he grinds out, his voice low and urgent. “ _ You _ need to stop… stop… smelling so good.”

You cough out a laugh. “Javi, we’ve just been on a raid. I stink of gunpowder and sweat.”

He starts to clench and unclench his fists. “I need…. I need to be closer to you.”

The barely-there words slide over your skin as silkily as if he had stroked you. “Just the drugs, Peña,” you force yourself to say, as evenly as you can.

The car behind you leans on the horn and you jump, realising you’re sitting at a green light. You step on the gas, make the turn into the DEA compound, park, and cut off the engine.

Javier groans out your name, and you watch his hands clench and unclench. The light of the moon arrows in to the car, and as you go to open the door, moonlight pools on the outline in his jeans.

_ Fuck. _

You’ve occasionally thought about his dick before. Hard not to really, when you know that a lot of his CIs are prostitutes. But you’ve never been confronted with it before. The shape of it under worn denim.

Javier glances over, sees where your gaze has landed. His breath hitches, and he sighs your name. 

“How long,” you demand, your voice low.

“How long what?” a bead of sweat trickles down from his hairline and into the collar of his shirt, and  _ fuck, _ you need to lick it off, to taste the salt of his golden skin. 

“How long since you were hit with the powder?”

He checks his watch. “A half hour, maybe.”

You consider your options. Feel your gaze stray to the shape of his dick again. Awareness and licks of fire-like greed feed the growing pool of slick between your legs. “We could go into our separate apartments now. Lock the doors. Shower it off.”

“Safer if we only…. contaminate one space,” Javier pants out. “I can’t.. I can’t…” His hand slides over his lap and he palms himself through his jeans, his head falling back on a groan, and  _ oh God, _ it’s the hottest thing you’ve seen in a long time. “Sorry,” he grits out. “You shouldn’t…. Have to see me like this. It’s… f _ ucking _ unprofessional.”

You cough out another laugh, but can’t look away from his fingers moving over his erection as it strains the denim. “Like we haven’t been in enough unprofessional situations. Unprofessional is the DEA motto, right?”

“Unofficially,” Javier chokes out. “Would you… would you touch me?  _ Fuck, _ I know you hate me.”

Your eyes widen. “Javi, I don’t hate you. I just find you intensely irritating. For reasons I…. can’t seem to think of right now.”

The moonlight spilling into the car kisses Javi’s strong profile, the line of his nose, the bristle of his moustache, the column of his neck, the wayward curl of the hair over his forehead. He is  _ beautiful _ . 

Your words surprise a laugh out of Javi. “You should hate me. I’m a piece of shit. I… ugh…” He’s stroking himself in earnest now, his other hand frantically unbuckling his belt, shoving the jeans down to mid thigh, revealing plain black boxers.

The heat between your thighs leaps up to furnace level, and you press your legs together. They felt  _ wet. _

“Please,” he whispers, and he gazes up at you with those big, soulful brown eyes, and in that single heartbeat, you are irrevocably  _ lost. _

You lunge across the car at him, pressing your lips to his. He tastes of awful DEA issue coffee and the faint tang of cigarettes, and it shouldn’t be addictive, but  _ oh,  _ when he parts his mouth to let you in, you sigh out loud and sink a hand into his hair.

“ _ Mijita…” _ he murmurs, and nothing had ever sounded as erotic as Javi speaking Spanish. He shoved the passenger seat back and grabbed for you, pulling you bodily into his lap as he licked into your mouth, and you pushed those stupid yellow aviators off his face. They clattered to the floor of the car, unnoticed, as you carded your fingers through his lush, thick hair, pressing your lower body against his cock, hard and heavy and curved up against his belly.

“ _ Por favor,” _ Javi mumbles needily against your kiss-swollen lips, pushing his hips into yours, and you snake a hand between your bodies and palm him through his boxers. You have never before heard the moan that escapes his mouth at the touch of your hand through the fabric, and you get greedy, fumbling at the opening of the underwear, and he helps you, desperate, and when your hand makes contact with his skin he’s already wet, soaked in his own juices, and your fingers slide up and down his length easily.

“ _ Oh, fuck… _ ” he grits out, starting to thrust into your hand, his breathing coming in harsh pants, and you swear that just touching him relieves the ache between your legs, the pulse that thrums for him and him alone. “Don’t stop, baby.  _ Mijita. _ ”

You kiss your way down his face and start to nibble on his neck. Why did you not notice how biteable his neck was before? How had you missed this detail?

Javier is an incoherent mess as you lave his pulse point, then trail your tongue down his neck to lick at the sweet hollow of his throat. The sounds your hand on him makes are obscene, but neither of you are at the point of caring, not now. 

Javier’s hands slide up your body and busily unzip your flack vest, shoving it down your shoulders, and then popping the buttons on your smart work shirt and filling his hands with your breasts, his thumbs teasing your nipples through the lace of your bra.

“Christ,” he murmurs, head back against the car seat. “You’re a vision.  _ Hermosa. _ ”

In the back of your mind, you know he’s saying these things because of the drug. You know that you’re touching him like this because of the stimulant, but you can’t seem to care, not when his pre-cum is warming your wet hand and when he feels like steel in velvet under your fingers. You tug his earlobe with your teeth and suck on a spot on his neck that makes him buck underneath you. 

“Yeah,” he grated out, and you do it over and over, knowing he will have a mark there tomorrow, that you’ve claimed him.  _ Let his CIs see that, _ you think triumphantly.

You lean back on the steering wheel and let your other hand play at the apex of his body, bringing him fully out of his boxer shorts and cupping his balls, relishing the utter filth that’s falling from his lips - well, it’s Spanish, you have no idea what he’s saying, but knowing Javi, it’s probably swearing.

“ _ Mijita _ , I need…” His body is trembling now, on the edge of release and you up the pace. Javi covers your hand with his, tightening your fist, and within a few strokes his breathing is ragged, pupils lust blown, his legs shaking underneath you. He looks  _ glorious, _ and you could drink him in forever, at your mercy, the Javi no one else gets to see.

“ _ Fuuuucccccck, _ ” he grinds out as he spills all over you both, and you stroke him through the orgasm as he shakes below you, and then his whole body goes limp as a noodle and you watch his throat work as he swallows, his eyes closing, and you have the insane urge to kiss his closed lids.

Now that Javier has been seen to, your own body’s needs rear their head, and you groan, pressing yourself against his softening cock. “Javi.”

He perks up. “Inside. The building, I mean. Shit. And you. But- inside. _ Fuck. _ ”

Thank God it’s the dead of night as you sneak inside like a pair of criminals, covered in the mess from Javier’s orgasm, likely stinking of sex.

Once you’re safely behind Javier’s door, he falls on you like a starving man given access to food for the first time in weeks, ravaging your mouth and shoving your blouse off, flicking open the catch to your bra and bending to lavish attention on your breasts. His touch soothes the fire inside you, burning hotter than ever between your legs, and you reach down to touch yourself.

Javier catches your wrist. “Let me, please, let me,  _ hermosa.” _

“Hurry,” you whimper, and let yourself slide to the floor. Javier stretches out beside you, tearing off his own clothes, and you gaze at him hungrily as every inch of that gorgeous golden skin is revealed. Finally he kicks his shoes away and starts on you, stripping you as if your clothes are on fire. Your underwear flies off somewhere to the left as he stretches out on top of you, nipping at your lips and then making his way down your body to his prize. 

You let your head fall back and comb one hand through his hair as he teases your nipples one at a time, licking and sucking until they stand to attention, before trailing his lips down your stomach. His moustache tickles pleasantly on his journey down, and you spread your legs in anticipation.

You feel him smile as he presses his lips to your lower belly, then kisses your inner thighs, each in turn.

“Quit playing, Javi,” you demand, and he chuckles.

You’re about to sass him again when he licks one wide stripe from the bottom of your cunt to the top, and only the pressure of his hands stops you from bucking up off the floor. You keen his name as he does it again and again, the third time curling his tongue on your sensitive bud. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” you chant as he repeats the motion another half dozen times until you’re insane under him. The noises that escape him are the sounds of a man enjoying the finest of gourmet meals, and against your leg you feel that he’s hard again and ready to go.

“Inside me,” you gasp out.

Javi grins against your slippery folds. “Just this, first,” he murmurs, and then he does  _ something _ with his tongue that has your muscles spasming harder than they ever have with any other man, and you see stars as the climax tears through you like a rocket lighting up the darkness of space.

When you can breathe again you lunge for him, pulling him up your body and into a fervent kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting yourself. He is hot and heavy on the soft skin of your belly, and you wind your hand around him. He’s still sticky from his first release and it makes your inner muscles flutter in anticipation. He thrusts into your closed hand and his grunt of pleasure echoes between your legs. “Please.”

He leaves you for a moment to rummage in his jean pocket. You hear the rustle of a wrapper and watch him slide the condom down on his length. Even the contact of his own hand makes him shiver; and seeing him so out of control makes your mouth dry with wanting him.

As soon as he’s wrapped, you barrel into him, shoving his shoulders back on to the floor and climbing on to him. His mouth is slack, his eyes glassy with lust as he settles his hands on your hips and eases you down on to him.

You both sigh out loud at the stretch, and you brace your hands on his chest as he bottoms out. Your heart skips a beat as your eyes meet, his that soulful, deep brown that somehow sees everything, whether you intentionally share it or not.

“ _ Mijita, _ ” he breathes out, and then he starts fucking up into you and it’s destroying, a life-altering experience, and you let your head fall back and just  _ drink it in _ as he sets a punishing pace. You list your hips up and slam them back down, taking him as deep as you can, feeling him tense and swell inside you as you clench your muscles around him. Vaguely you hear yourself chanting his name like a prayer or a curse, and he teases your clit and you’re  _ gone, _ drowning in a sea of pleasure narrated by Javier’s curses in Spanish as his cock jerks and empties inside you. 

You slip bonelessly down and lie on his chest, and he cuddles you. 

“Javier Peña, cuddling,” you mutter, and he snorts softly.

“Hell of a drug,” he murmurs, and you feel his dick stir inside you again as you run a curious finger over one flat nipple. 

“Why are they even  _ bothering  _ with cocaine when they have  _ this? _ ”

His chuckle sounded half an octave deeper in your ear.  _ Fuck, _ his voice turns you on. “Who can say. Do you… think we should try and shower it off?”

You make it to the shower, but once you’re there, you’re overcome with the urge to slide your soapy hands all over Agent Peña, learning all the planes and ridges and curves of him. The soft slope of his belly, the firm planes of his chest, the built curves of his biceps. The gun calluses of his hands as he smooths his palms over your slippery skin. You smile against his lips as he fills his hands with the curve of your butt, your hips, your breasts, and you drink in his throaty, raspy smoker’s groan when you kneel at his feet and take him in your mouth, winding your tongue around him, stroking him, praising him with intimate caresses and kisses until he breaks, coming in a hot rush that leaves him weak, barely able to stand in the shower.

By the time you dry each other off and stumble to bed, he’s hard again, making languid love to you, whispering words of love and worship in Spanish into your skin as he moves inside you, and you think:  _ I never ever want to go back to not having sex with Javi. _

When you finally stop fucking to rest, it’s with Javier curled around you, your back pressed to his front, your legs tangled together as dawn breaks over Colombia. You’re exhausted. Crumbs of the snack you’d fetched from the fridge between bouts six… or maybe seven, litter the bed like a halo for your bodies. Your heart flutters in your chest when Javier presses a kiss to the curve where your shoulder and neck meet.

“ _ Querida. _ ”

“Hmm?”

“Will you hate me in the morning?”

His voice is so soft, achingly vulnerable, the husky edge deepened by his throat being rubbed raw from gasping out your name; the syllables in his voice are the best sound you’ve heard in your life. 

“No,” you assure him, sliding your hand over his where he possessively cups one breast. 

“You sure about that?”

Your eyelids are dropping with fatigue. “Never hated you,” you whisper. You can’t look at him when you say this. “Think I loved you all along. Just.. never wanted to share you.” A tear leaks out from under your lashes and you use your free hand to angrily swipe it away.

“ _ Mijita,” _ Javi soothes brokenly. He is silent for a long moment, his lips pressed to your shoulder. His moustache tickles a little, pleasantly. “What if I promised you never had to share me again?”

Your heart stutters in your chest, the organ feeling too large for the cavity. “You can’t promise that, Peña. It’s how you operate.”

He nuzzles your neck. “What if it isn’t how I  _ want  _ to operate anymore?”

You shift against him, feel him grow hard against you again. “Javier….”

“Love it when you say my name, baby,” he groans. 

Lust stirs, but you yawn hugely. “Sleep. Sleep, we’ll talk about this in the morning. Well. The later morning.”

Javier’s hand slides down your body to tease your clit. “Just… wanna fall asleep inside you,” he murmurs in the softest tone you’ve ever heard him use, and your heart fills up to the brim. You push back against him and he slips inside you like he belongs there, and his sigh of contentment is the last thing you hear before you fall into slumber’s embrace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
